New Perspective on Love
by An Apple Bleeds At Twilight
Summary: [Time rushes by and it isn’t long before Kel’s birthday comes around. Dom watches as she opens his gift: A silver ring on a chain. If only, he thinks, she knew.] 22 themes on Kel and Dom.


**New Perspective on Love**

1._**Blue:**_ Dom's eyes are like sapphires cut from the stone. She can see that sparkle in his eyes saved for her.

2. _**Uniform:**_ She can't help but notice how he fills out his uniform, how much both she and him have grown older in both mind and body. Quickly, she looks down at the floor, hoping he didn't notice the way her eyes hadn't stayed on his face.

3. _**Smile:**_ Dom's smile is surprisingly bright against his tanned skin and Kel can't help but smile shyly back. He, however, had already turned back to the officer he was reprimanding and didn't notice.

4. _**Glow:**_ On the balcony, the moonlight seemed to give Kel's skin an odd glow. Dom smiles and he reaches out, fingertips grazing her cheek, briefly, lovingly, and Kel can't help but smile at the sparkle in his eye. Neal calls out and Kel, mumbling an apology, hurries back inside to help Yuki with Neal (who was a little tipsy) back to his room, leaving Dom patiently waiting on the balcony.

5. _**Dance:**_ Dom watches as Kel is whisked across the room and can't help but notice how graceful she is, and envy her partner.

6. _**Gown:**_ Dom's eyes skim over the modest faun brown gown and a corner of his mouth turns up. The gown hugged her curves quite nicely and Dom can't help but think that it was all Lalasa's doing.

7. _**Smirk:**_ In the stables, after tending to Hoshi, Kel can't help but notice the slight upturn of his mouth and she struggles not to blush as he picks straw bits out of her hair, his movements quick and careful. She wonders briefly, what it would be like to hold his hand, to let his skin touch hers, even if just barely.

8. _**Duel:**_ They duel in the courtyard, him with the blade, her with her glaive, and Dom can't help but notice how fluid she seems with the weapon, like water, like fire. He blocks another blow and grabs the weapon, pulling it and Kel closer until their faces nearly touched. He notices her catch of breath and can't help but smile.

9. _**Whisper:**_ Kel can feel his breath, warm and sweet, on the skin of her neck and a shiver pulses up through her body as he whispers, "Meet me after supper?" The whisper isn't suggestive, just a simple request.

10. _**Kiss:**_ After supper, she met him and melted in his embrace as his lips came down on hers, soft and pleasant. She feels like nothing could shatter the moment when Neal's chuckle breaks the silence. She and Dom spring apart. "No, no," Neal drawls, "Do continue. I rather liked the view." Dom proceeded to chase Neal around the camp, and Neal—being Neal—began shouting for mercy. Kel couldn't help but laugh.

11. _**Touch:**_ Dom's fingers traced the skin of Kel's cheek and he can't help but marvel at how soft it is beneath his touch.

12. _**Battle-fire:**_ Kel sees Dom after a skirmish with raiders and briefly notes the fury, the storm, in his eyes before it immediately dissipates into one of concern.

13. _**Shadows:**_ The shadows dance across his faces as he sits by the fire, making his face seem older, almost beautiful. Kel turns back to her supper and just listens to the softness of his voice as he relates a story of when Neal climbed up a tree and was stuck for nearly a day.

14. _**Home:**_ In Dom's arms, she feels perfectly at home. She feels so safe in his protective, strong embrace that, when he's gone, she suddenly feels a cold emptiness where his presence, where he should have been.

15. _**Gift:**_ Time rushes by and it isn't long before Kel's birthday comes around. Dom watches as she opens his gift: A silver ring on a chain. _If only_, he thinks, _she knew._

16. _**Laugh:**_ Dom loved the way Kel laughed. It was gentle and made him want to laugh with her. His whole being wanted him to be with her.

17. _**Name:**_ Her name drips off his mouth in a heated whisper and he smirks as his tongue tentatively slips between Kel's slightly parted lips. Breaking the kiss, she shakes her head, and bows her head, blushing. Dom just grins, tucks his fingers under her chin and forces her to look at him. "No need to be embarrassed, Kel." He whispers, before capturing her lips with his own a second time.

18. _**Forever:**_ Kel looked down at her hand, at the simple gold band, and smiled. She was of Masbolle now. With Dom. Forever. She had always wondered what forever would feel like, now was only the beginning.

19. _**Heat:**_ She could feel the sweet heat of his skin, the heat of her own skin. Even the passionate warmth of his breath, his mouth on the skin of her jawbone, her neck, her breasts… Later, resting against his chest, she could feel her heartbeat pound against her ribs, alongside Dom's, feel the hot blood rush through her veins. It was the safest, most secure feeling she'd ever had with her husband. He'd made her feel wanted, feel desired. But most of all, he'd made her feel protected.

20. _**Ordeal:**_ Dom paced the hall, up and down, and back again. He glanced at the door where he'd left Kel and sat back down heavily, running a hand through his hair, down his face. He'd tried to tell himself that everything was fine, but each passing minute was making him worried. What if there were complications with the child? With Kel? "This," he whispered, sighing, "Is a father's worst ordeal…"

21. _**Tears:**_ Dom held the tiny bundle close and watched as Kel slept. He cradled the sleeping infant in his arms, briefly kissing the child on the forehead before sitting in a chair next to the bed. "I'm so proud of you," he whispers to Kel, tears of love and joy falling down his cheeks. "And you too." He turned to the babe; "You're going to make us very proud I just know it."

22. _**Waiting:**_ Kel watched the road for Dom to return, watched as their little girl played on the rug with her little wooden toys. She cooed and Kel picked her up watching the sunset. She just knew Dom would come home soon from the battle, but she was worried all the same. Kel shook her head, blinking away tears, he would come home alive. Like he promised. All she had to do was wait for him, like _she_ promised she would.

"But," she whispered bitterly, settling the child on her lap with a stuffed toy, "Promises can also be broken "


End file.
